


HOODIES

by spicyshimmy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/pseuds/spicyshimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written long past midnight for Kassafrassa on tumblr. Shepard gets his squadmates matching hoodies. <i>Garrus rarely wore his but just knowing he had it—that was something.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	HOODIES

I.

Garrus rarely wore his but just knowing he had it—that was something. On the back it said Archangel and Shepard felt like he’d done a good thing because Shepard always had to do good things. Listening to people on the Citadel, showing up halfway through a conversation, solving problems before they could be more than problems—and figuring out when his favorite Turian wanted to try out human fashion.

It was only fair. It wasn’t as though Garrus could try out human brandy.

‘This is for all those drinks we never shared,’ Shepard said, hand lingering over the word on the back for a moment longer than it should.

II.

Kaidan wasn’t touchy about Garrus, although he had every right to be. So Shepard got him a hoodie too and said it was to commemorate the new position, to congratulate him the way words couldn’t and the way kisses couldn’t, either.

Although there were plenty of those. Mostly the kisses, less so the words.

‘Spectre Kaidan Alenko,’ Shepard said. ‘I could call you Major Spectre Kaidan Alenko, but that’s a whole lot of title for just one guy. It might even go to your head.’

‘And I’m no Commander,’ Kaidan agreed. ‘So… Should I put it on?’

‘Of course, Spectre,’ Shepard said. ‘Then we can see about taking it off.’

III.

Vega stuffed his hands into his pockets, tenting them out, standing a little straighter than he was before. He cracked the same spot in his neck before he lifted his chin, and Shepard just _knew_ there was going to be an argument.

‘What’re _you_ looking at, Loco?’ Vega asked. ‘You wanna say something about my threads?’

And there it was.

‘Didn’t say anything, did I, James?’ Shepard asked.

‘Nah,’ Vega said. ‘But I could hear you _thinking_ it. Just so you know, I’ve _always_ had this thing. I was wearing it long before the great Commander Shepard. _And_ mine’s bigger than yours.’

‘Way to make it personal, James,’ Shepard said.

IV.

Steve didn’t have a hoodie.

He would’ve felt left out, but Vega’s was still warm from his body and still smelled of sweat from his body, too. It was the first thing he grabbed, enough to cover him up on his way to get something for breakfast—working up an appetite the night before meant he couldn’t wait—and when Donnelly cleared his throat, when Shepard coughed and covered his mouth in the mess, Steve was fine with not having one of his own.

Borrowing was a damn sight better. 

**END**


End file.
